Future Sight
by sela-tan
Summary: In another universe, Poland used to be serious. That is, until he had a dream that would change everything completely.


"Um, Poland?" Lithuania's timid voice spoke out. He fiddled with his thumbs as he tried not to stare at the stoic Poland before him. "It's dinnertime. You should finish what you're doing after eating."

There was no response from Poland - just the scratching sound of the quill meeting paper. A few awkward minutes later, he set his quill down. "Lithuania?"

The nation flinched. Poland's voice was devoid of any emotion; it was quite nerve wracking. "Yes?" he managed to squeak.

"Go on ahead without me. This might take a while."

Lithuania sighed and bowed his head before taking his leave. He just couldn't handle Poland. If he were to union with a nation, he would rather have it with someone who was more sociable. But alas, the Polish-Lithuanian union brought him a stiff and stoic nation. He didn't speak much, but when he did, his tone was usually monotone.

Why couldn't Poland be something more...fun? Something less serious?

Sighing once more, he walked alone to the dining room. It's not like he was expecting Poland to come with him to dinner anyway. The other nation was always busy, constantly at work. He rarely ever took breaks. Lithuania wished for him to loosen up one day. I mean, they were in a union after all. It didn't seem right to him that Poland should just keep to himself all the time. It would also prevent himself from being jittery all the time around him.

He wished for some sort of personality change within Poland, to be a little less serious all the time. He sighed a third time. What are the chances of _that_ ever happening? This was all just a dream of his, and a quite unobtainable one at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Lithuania was fussing about Poland's personality like usual, Poland was hunched over his dreary oak desk like usual. He read and signed paper after paper without any excess movement. He was indeed a paperwork robot. He was a hard and efficient worker, and soon there were stacks and stacks of finished papers around him. As he finished up another paper, he dipped his quill into his ink bottle. Preparing another stack of work, he attempted to write again. The quill did not write; he was out of ink.

He placed the quill down and stretched his arms. It didn't matter. He had gotten a good chunk of work done. When he went to eat dinner, he would have his servants replace the ink so that he could continue afterwards. Leaning back against his chair, he debated his options. Should he go to the dining room and eat with Lithuania? Or should he just eat in his private quarters?

Poland didn't want to seem rude, but he did enjoy his privacy. The quiet and calm was always soothing. He found words and interactions with other unnecessary and headache inducing. As he continued to think, his chair continued to tip backwards, until it finally crashed onto the tiled floor with a loud smack.

Moving backwards in time a second, while the chair was falling, Poland closed his eyes and waited for the impact of meeting the floor. It never came. He opened his eyes in confusion. Taking in the scene before him, his eyes widened dramatically as he gasped.

"What in the world...?" he uttered slowly.

Girls. Girls talking and laughing and cheering and other things incomprehensible for the nation. He reached out, but his hands merely passed through everything. It was as if he was a ghost in the world.

"Did I die? Is this heaven? Or is this hell?"

No. That couldn't be possible. He couldn't be dead. A nation wouldn't die because of that. But then what was this? Poland frowned. He probably just hit his head and passed out or something. This was a dream he was seeing. Just a dream. He took a good look at the scene in front of him.

_"This is an American chick flick you have landed in."_

Poland whirled around in frenzy. "Who was that?" There was suddenly another voice in his head. A click flick? What was that? Better yet, what was "American"? Those were new terms for the nation.

_"This is a vision of an aspect of the future."_

What is the world was this voice going on about? Vision? Future? Absolutely impossible. And why was he getting frustrated over this? This was nothing but a dream. A dream. _A dream._

_"This is no ordinary dream. This is a dream of an aspect of the future."_

He refused to believe it, but something inside of him wanted to believe the foolishness of this. "_No!_" he reprimanded himself. Foolish, foolish, foolish.

But...

If this really _was _a vision from the future, he could surely get ahead in the world with the information. It wouldn't hurt to at least observe this dream? If it really were just a dream, he wouldn't remember it when he woke up, and all would be fine. And if it weren't just an ordinary dream, then, well... Poland gazed at his surroundings. He saw countless of new things he would have never dreamed of. Well, until now, of course.

"Hmm," Poland muttered thoughtfully. It wouldn't hurt to try and take in and embrace these things from the so called "future" dream of his. A few more moments of his internal debating occurred until Poland smiled slightly. Yes, he would give this a try.

And thus Poland began to study American chick flicks.

* * *

Lithuania sighed for millionth time that day. In the end, Poland never showed up for dinner. He was wandered the halls aimlessly, something he did when thinking about his fellow nation, after eating a nice meal. A nice meal, alone. He liked the comfort of eating with someone else, and was disappointed with Poland not showing up.

Then he heard footsteps. Footsteps getting louder and louder behind him. He turned around just in time to be tackled by Poland. Wait, Poland?

"Oh my gosh, like, I'm, like, so totally happy to see you, Liet!"

Lithuania gaped. What just happened? There were so many things wrong that he didn't know where to start. The tackling? The "oh my gosh" or the "like" or the "so totally" or the "happy" or even the "Liet"? And now that Lithuania got a better look at Poland, his shock increased.

What in the world was he wearing?

It looked like a pink gown that was adjusted so that it was very short and revealing and looked quite flattering on him... Wait. Scratch that last thought. All in all, this was definitely _not _the Poland he knew.

"Sorry that I like, totally missed dinner. But you know? I just had, like, this totally amazing dream! You like, totally have got to hear about it!"

Lithuania paled. Yes, he had wanted a personality change for Poland. But this? This was too much for him to take, even more so than before.

"So like, what happened was..."

Lithuania couldn't handle it anymore. He fainted.

"Hey wait! Liet! That is like, totally uncool of you to just faint like that in the middle of my story! Liet?_ Liet!"_

* * *

**Um. Yeah. Yay for Poland wearing short pink dresses! And I was inspired by the fic ****The Reluctant Polish Crossdresser**** (which you should totally check out) by Hamburgers'nNoodles for the American chick flick part... So credits to him/her on that? xD**

**I do hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are much loved~  
**


End file.
